Belle (song)
Belle is a song featured in Disney Beauty and the Beast. It is sung by Belle (Paige O' Hara) and many other characters and villagers, including Gaston. This song is first seen when Belle heads to town. This song was also nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song, like "Be Our Guest", but both lost to the title song. The song is played when Belle heads to town to borrow some books at the library. The people in town seems to be confused with Belle's personality, who loves reading and doesn't "fit in" to people in town. Throughout the song, they called her "A Beauty but a Funny girl". Belle herself, seems to be bored with her "provincial life", especially when Gaston arrives to distract her. Lyrics Belle Little town, it's a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say Townfolks Bonjour! (5x) Belle There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town (Speaking segment) Baker: Good Morning, Belle! Belle: Good morning, Monsieur. Baker: And where are you off to? Belle: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story. About a beanstalk and an ogre and a - Baker: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! (End speaking segment) Townsfolk Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Woman: Never part of any crowd Man: Cause her head's up on some cloud 'Townsfolk: No denying she's a funny girl that Belle ''Man'': Bonjour! ''Woman'': Good day! ''Man'': How is your fam'ly? ''Woman 2'': Bonjour! ''Man 2'' : Good day! ''Woman 2'' : How is your wife? ''Woman 3'' : I need six eggs! ''Man 3'': That's too expensive! ''Belle'': There must be more than this provincial life! ''Townsfolk'' Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy, far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle ''Belle'' Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! (Hours later) ''Woman'' Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty" Her looks have got no parallel ''Shopkeeper'' But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us ''Townsfolk'' She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle! (Speaking segment) 'LeFou: ' Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! '''Gaston: '''I know. '''LeFou: No beast alive stands a chance against you - And no girl, for that matter Gaston: It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sight set on that one. LeFou: The inventor's daughter? Gaston: She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry. LeFou: But she - Gaston: The most beautiful girl in town. LeFou: I know, but - Gaston: That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? LeFou: But of course! I mean, you do! But I - (End speaking segment) Gaston Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle Bimbettes : '' Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! ''Woman 1: Bonjour! Gaston: Pardon Belle: Good day Woman 2: Mais oui! Woman 3: You call this bacon? Woman 4: What lovely grapes! Man 1: Some cheese Woman 5: Ten yards! Man 1: one pound'' ''Gaston'': Scuse me! Please let me through! ''Cheese merchant'': I'll get the knife ''Woman 6'': ''This bread -'' ''Woman 7'': ''Those fish -'' ''Woman 6'': it's stale! ''Woman 7'': they smell! ''Men'': Madame's mistaken. ''Women'': Well, maybe so ''Townsfolk'': Good morning! Oh, good morning! ''Belle'': There must be more than this provincial life! ''Gaston'': Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! ''Townsfolk'' Look there she goes The girl is strange but special A most peculiar mad'moiselle! ''Women'': It's a pity and a sin ''Men'': She doesn't quite fit in ''Townsfolk''' ''Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Belle! Bonjour! (5x) Trivia *When Belle is talking about her favorite book, there is foreshadowing to later parts of the movie, such as "daring swordfights" (like the battle between Gaston and the Beast), "magic spells" (in the castle and on its inhabitants), "far off places" (as the castle seems far away from the town), and a "prince in disguise" (the Beast). When the librarian tells her "if you like it so much it's yours", he is telling her to have the book, but also foreshadowing that she would go on to live the tale itself. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Opening songs Category:Beauty and the Beast songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Article of the week Category:Songs in video games Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs